Makorra Smut Week 2014
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: I did makorra smut week this year! The prompts I did were secret lovers, jealousy, masturbation, angry make-up sex, and clumsy first time. All are rated M. Some take place in book 4, one takes place in book 1. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Secret Lovers

Mako was possessive. No question about it. In many ways, he was controlling and possessive. But with her, it took went to a new level.

He kissed her neck tenderly as she rubbed the back of his neck, her fingers tangling into his hair. His hips pinned her to his mattress as she arched under him.

"I'm getting married."

Mako dropped his glass.

"What!?", he exclaimed.

"I tried every thing. There's no other-"

"Korra please! Why won't your dad let up on this?"

"He didn't know we were back together."

"Does he know now?!"

"Yeah. He still can't find another way to do this."

The Northern Water Tribe and The Southern Tribe have had some conflicts after Korra came back. Tonraq had gone through every possible way to get the new cocky, spoiled jock of a chief to cooperate, but he had his mind set on Korra. By having the tribe "united" so to speak would settle everything, but her family and herself were not having it. Then the prince said the South could expect military action coming their way if his request wasn't fulfilled.

"He doesn't want to go into another war.", she explained.

"So he's just falling in line?! Your dad doesn't do that! You most certainly don't either!", he yelled.

He got up from the dining table and stormed into their room. She followed quickly behind him.

"I'll divorce him as soon as possible! It's not gonna-"

'It's not gonna matter? Yes it is Korra! You'll be someone else's wife!"

She bit her lip. She didn't want to blow up at him, but it was difficult.

"I know you don't want this."

"Of course I don't!"

"Mako, we just settled a conflict, I don't wanna jump into another one. I want us to just have-"

"Time with each other? Oh yeah! That!"

"Mako what do you want?! Another war? Or me settling-"

"You! I want you!"

They locked their gaze. The fire bender toward over her as he swore tears were near.

"I don't wanna someone else having you for even just a second. And the idea of him having you for a matter of days, weeks, months!"

"I know…"

She embraced him, hiding herself into his shirt.

"I never wanna be without you again Korra. Those three years, they…they were hard without you."

"I know."

"Please, I want you home, where you're safe with me."

He kissed her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not safe if I go into another war Mako."

He clenched his eyes shut. He didn't know what would be worse. Seeing her with someone else, or seeing her hurt and bruised all over again.

"I trust you.", he murmured.

"I know.", she said into his shoulder.

"I want you to do what's right. And I'm gonna have to accept your decision."

"I'm so sorry Mako."

"Don't be."

He kissed down to her cleavage, and his fingers went to find her heat soaked and ready. And he rubbed her clit, her mouth would open in silent gasps.

There wasn't even an actual ceremony. It was a matter of paper work.

She didn't plan to stay long. Her father was working through to see if any one else could possibly be chief. He had some options much better than this clown. He'd also pulled the man on the blind side. He didn't even look at the paper they were both signing. Instead of a marriage certificate, he signed a resume.

"Dumbass," she scoffed under her breath.

She was sitting on the bed in his room, he invited her in. And she knew why.

The guy wasn't ugly. He was tall, had a dark skin tone like her. About her age. Well toned body. But he was anything but Mako.

She sat with her arms crossed on the edge as he strolled out of the bathroom in a robe.

"Hi sweetie."

She was burning everything possible inside her head. That was Mako's pet name for her.

"What?", she asked sternly.

"Well some body's moody."

"What do you want?"

"I think you know darling."

He smirked as he started to rub her knee. She scowled at him and removed his hand.

"No thank you.", she said, crossing her legs, making sure to cover her genitals.

"We're married now."

"Your point?

"If I want you, I get you. And I got you now.", a grin spread on his face.

"No."

His brows furrowed, he reached for Korra's leg. She grab his wrist, and the smell of smoke entered the air.

Her hand pushed his head towards her core as he licked and kissed her bundle of nerves. Fingers pumped in and out of her as she clenched around them.

His bed felt so cold and empty without her in it. It did went he scooted over her side to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mako."

He swore he gasped.

"Mako you there?"

"Yeah, what's-"

"I need you to come get me."

Her hands ran over his toned stomach as he climbed back over her. He bit at her neck as she guided his member towards her opening.

He ran into the palace, bending fire at guards who tried to stop him. He reached her in the bedroom like she said.

She was curled up in a ball next to the door, and he almost missed her.

"Mako.", she whimpered.

He went to her level and kissed her quickly before scooping her up in his arms.

"I hope you're ready for some fun baby.", a masculine voiced called from the bathroom.

Mako's face filled with rage.

"Just go. Please.", she begged. Her face hid into his neck.

He did what she said, and ran right out back onto the sky bison he came on.

"Make me yours.", she breathed into him.

He pumped slowly into her at first, afraid if he was rough he'd break her as if she was glass.

He held her on the saddle as he guided the bison back to the city.

"Love", he said to her, trying to bring her up from his neck.

"Thank you.", she said, he breathed coming out like smoke from the cold.

"What happened? Did he…", he asked, fearing the worst.

"No. He didn't do that. He tried, but he didn't."

He snuggled into her tightly, thankful no harm had been done to her.

"What did he do?", he asked.

"He just roughed me up a bit. He tried for three nights but I gave him a few marks. He called you out once and I burned his foot."

He chuckled slightly, for he knew it wasn't a laughing matter.

"I'm so sorry.", he murmured.

"It's not your fault."

"I know. But I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt again."

"I have a few bruises, nothing to worry about."

"You'll never stop me from worrying about you Korra, you know that."

Her expression softened as she kissed him.

She felt so incredible. Her arms circled around his neck as he pumped in and out of her.

"Faster", she moaned.

His urges took over. He spread her legs wider and plunged into her womb.

Korra had to heal her marks and bruises. He couldn't help but curse at the amount she had.

"He punches like a wuss."

She was right, she had deeper ones before, that were much more pigmented. But the marks angered him for a different reason this time. Now he was enraged another man touched her, for in hopes of taking her from him. To fill her with his seed. To say she felt amazing, and possibly make her climax. He'd mark his territory once again.

"Say my name.", he growled at her.

She kissed him as he thrusted into her. He broke the contact.

"Say my name love. Tell me who you belong to."

He went deeper and deeper into her. And she finally moaned the two syllables.

"Mako!"

She came around him as his seed flooded out of him.

"The tribe's troops are on the hunt for me."

"I won't let him have you ever again."

"But what if-"

He silenced her with a kiss. She spread her lips meeting her tongue as they tangled their limbs in each other.

"You're mine Korra.", he rasped between kisses. "Every inch of you belongs to me."

She moaned as he pinned her to the mattress, and his lips went to her collar bone while he tore away her bindings.

"You slept with a married woman.", she joked.

"I literally could not care about that dumb fucker's idea of marriage any more.", he ranted.

"You wanna know what he called you out on?", she asked.

"What?", he said, bringing her closer to him under the sheets.

"He said his dick was bigger than yours."

He had no idea how to respond at first.

"So…"

"Well I slapped him first, then he pulled it out, dumbass wasn't even bigger than my thumb."

Mako couldn't hold back his laughter at the remark.

"Besides," she said pulling herself onto his chest. "No one's better than you."

"I don't know. You might be.", he smiled.

"Hmm…let's find out."

She straddled him again and rubbed her sore over his hardening cock.

"Mine!", she growled against his neck.

"You're all mine,", Mako retorted. "I'm keeping you all to myself." he squeezed her backside.

"It'll be our little secret.", she whispered before she took his lips.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jealousy

"You look beautiful.", he said before he kissed her ear.

"Not too shabby yourself officer."

He held her closer as they moved slowly in the gala. It was founder's day in republic city, and Korra of course was invited. She hated dresses and make up. She probably would til her grave. But it ws worth it to see Mako all cleaned up, and to feel a little more glamorous with him.

She rested her chin in his shoulder as the slow, lustful music played through the air. She would peek every now and then at the crowd, and she hated what she saw. Blushing and giggling girls that would point at Mako, and from their expressions she could tell they were saying some colorful things about him. Dick and fuck were mouthed out from them.

She narrowed her eyes at them, and kissed mako's neck. She was his.

"Let's get outta here.", she husked in his ear.

He grinned as they both left the dance floor.

His back hit the wall as her nails dug into his shoulders. His wet kisses on her neck were refused as she pulled him away. She locked their lips together, biting his lower lip. He moaned as her hand went to cup his hardening shape through his pants.

"We're in a hallway Korra.", he warned her.

"Don't care.", she said kissing him again.

"People will see.", he said breaking the kiss.

"Really wanna stop right now?", she said, rubbing up his toned stomach.

"Hell no."

He tangled his hands into her hair as their lips returned to each other. She kissed down his chest as she freed him from his trousers. She kissed the tip of his member, and that very action almost made him unravel right there.

He bit his lip as she took him farther into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the shaft, and she began to bob her head. He grunted and cursed as she worked him.

"Korra..I'm not gonna last long.", he rasped.

She hummed against him, spending vibrations up his cock. His neck arched into the wall as his hand went to grab her head through her spunky short hair. Once she took him as far as she could, Mako'd relieved moan filled the air as he came.

She buckled him back up and wiped her mouth before she rose.

"What was that all about?", he asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm marking my territory.", she said with a smirk.

Then as she buttoned up Mako's shirt, she went back to his neck, and bit down to leave a mark.

"You were jealous.", he stated.

"Was not.", she whined, leaving the crook of his neck.

"Was too!", Mako teased.

She pouted and crossed her arms.

"You are not one to be talking city boy."

She strolled away from him, with a swing in her hips. He might be jealous in a few seconds if he didn't catch up with her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Masturbation

Mako could never come home soon enough to her. Every single dirty idea that should could do to him came to mind. And the result was Korra falling on her bed, wishing her boyfriend had pushed her upon it, and reaching down into her shorts.

She could feel herself drenching her bindings as her fingers massaged the lips of her heat. She pushed two fingers into herself as her free thumb on her other hand went to massage over the hardening bud in her shirt. Her neck arched as she stroked along her sensitive wall a bit. Once her fingers were slick, she went to rub at her sensitive pearl.

She imagined her two fingers being the ones of her strong lover, who would kiss her neck as he whispered arousing things to her. The very idea of that had Korra already unravel. But she was still unsatisfied.

Her fingers went lower again and plunged into herself quicker than ever. Stroking and pumping in her heat, as she moaned quietly, wishing it was Mako's actions instead of hers.

She spread her legs farther, for she knew thats what he would ask her to do. She was so deep in herself, she knew why Mako loved being inside her. She replayed all the hot scenarios in her head of Mako doing lust ridden things to her, and hearing his grunts and moans from it. And when he would cry out her name from release.

"Mako…", she moaned.

"Korra?"

Shit. Fucking shit.

She peeked her eyes open to be greeted by Mako who was home from his shift.

"Uh hey..sweetie.", she greeted awkwardly.

"You couldn't wait for me?", he asked.

She stared at him blankly, her fingers still in herself.

"You can finish the job.", she said with a smirk.

She had no idea how he got his clothes off so fast.


	4. Chapter 4 - Angry Make-up Sex

"Why didn't you write me?!", he yelled.

"I already told you! I didn't know what to say!", she yelled back.

"Oh but you knew what to say to Asami? Just Asami?", he questioned.

The pair had been going back and forth on the subject for days, in a moderate tone. But when Mako had invited Korra over to his place to catch up, Mako's cork popped and he let out all his frustrations with her.

"It's girl talk Mako! That's why-"

"How you're doing isn't just girl talk, don't give me that!"

"I didn't even write Asami as much as you think! I only wrote her four times!"

"That's four times I'd love to hear how you're doing! Do you have any idea-"

"Mako just stop it already!"

"No! Cause all my letters are just nothing to you, after I-"

"I know you wrote I love you on your last letter you idiot!"

Silence filled the apartment, in what felt like hours.

"I never sent that letter.", he stated.

"I found it.", she explained. "Crumbled up by the couch."

"Well?", he asked.

"What?"

"What's your response to it?"

"My response? Oh for the love of-"

"Korra just admit you're afraid to say it!"

"Say what?!"

"That you still love me!"

She glared at him.

"Is that what this is all about?"

"Oh please you know what this is all about."

"Is this about how you can't get over yourself and that you think just after three years you can just whip something up like a letter to win me back?"

"It's about how much of a coward you are to not admit you didn't write me because you still have feelings for me!"

"You're so full of yourself!"

"At least I'm not full of it!"

"It's better than being pathetic!"

"Fuck you Korra!"

She narrowed her gaze at him for what just slipped out of himself.

"Oh I bet you and your sorry ass would just love to-"

He had enough. He grabbed her by the waist, and locked their lips together in a searing kiss. He forced her lips apart and he tasted what he had been denied for three years. As their tongues reunited, Korra's hands went to cu and scratch at Mako's jaw, and tug at his hair. Mako's hand held Korra tightly by the waist, and the other to squeeze her plump backside.

He broke the kiss, leaving their lips slightly apart, with their foreheads resting on each other.

"I knew it.", she snickered with an evil grin.

"Shut up.", he growled before capturing her lips again.

Her hands this time roamed him. Her nails press down onto his clothed strong back. He moaned as his lips went to nip and suck at Korra's jaw and neck. He put both of his hands on her ass and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his bites and kisses continued on the nape of her neck.

"I bet you thought about me while I was gone.", she taunted. "Did you touch yourself? Hoping it was me?"

He hissed at her as he slammed her into the wall still with her limbs tangled around him.

"Did you call out my name? Did you feel as good as when I worked you? Did you want me to lick you clean?", she husked.

He grunted as one of her hands slid down to cup his hardening bulge. He teased the hardening bud under her shirt with his thumb while he sucked on it's twin through her shirt. Her neck arched and she tugged harder on the hair on his neck.

Mako's hands skimmed down her waist to her waist band. He tugged it down just so he could pull her bindings with it to expose her heat.

"You were always left unsatisfied weren't you? Did you wanna do the same to me? You wanted to taste every bit me."

She pulled him free from his trousers, rubbing along the hardened muscle.

"Fuck,", he cursed at her movements.

"That's right.", she husked, kissing his ear. "No one's better than me."

He needed her. Slid right through her grasp, and into her wet walls. He moved quickly and roughly. Korra snickered as she rode in with his motions as he held her up.

"I know you've dreamed about this.", Mako grunted as pumped in her. "I know you've wanted me to take you on the wall, sometimes from behind. I know you've fingered yourself thinking about me, wishing it was me inside of you instead. I know you've cried my name out when you're done. Cause only I can make you come. That's the only way you get release, it's that you think about me and all the things I do to you."

She moaned when he pumped deep into her spot. Leaning forward, biting his shoulder. Her breasts bounced as he fucked her. She leaned back against the wall, locking their gaze. Her lips almost meeting his.

"I did, and you know what?", she asked. "You're guilty of the same thing city boy."

He scowled as he pumped quicker than ever in her. Her moans grew louder, his name escaped a few times. And finally, a silent moan escaped and she clenched around him, bringing him to release as well. He fell into her neck as the both panted. He still held her up, and she began to rub the sores she gave on his neck.


	5. Chapter 5 - Clumsy First Time

Korra was good at lot of things. Fighting, bending, being a loyal friend, but Mako's favorite thing she was good at was kissing. And since they got back from the South Pole after getting her bending back, they did a whole lot of it.

Today Mako had wanted to do that activity when he invited Korra out into a walk in the park. But as soon as Korra left on the ferry, rain poured down from the sky. She was dripping when he opened the door to their apartment back in the arena.

"Hey, um…", he greeted.

"Rain. I can just bend myself dry.", she explained.

"No!", he said. "Let me just, get you a towel."

She look at him blankly for a moment, confused about why he was so quick to the point to just get her a towel. But she brushed it off, for he was only trying to be polite.

"That's sweet of you.", she grinned before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "And hey to you too."

He grinned as he kissed her cheek back before he went to get her a towel. But she wanted to mess with him a bit. She quickly bent the water out of her hair and clothes, and into his kitchen sink. Stood there casually as she waited for him.

"I got you the-wow Korra.", he finished sarcastically.

She giggled a bit before she walked up to him.

"Well now I have a nice blanket to keep me warm.", she said taking the cloth from him.

"But that's my job.", he said through a smile.

"Well then.", she smiled.

She put the towel aside and wrapped her arms around the fire bender's neck, letting them rest on his broad shoulders. His arms embraced her and placed his hands on her back . She laid on his shoulder as he bent soft heat into her skin. His hands roamed her back, warming her slowly. And then she looked up at him, and grabbed one of his hands.

"Come with me.", she commanded.

"Um, where are we going?", he asked as she guided him through the apartment.

His question was answered when Korra had locked his bedroom door behind him. She turned back to him, and just gazed up at him.

The rain poured outside, his room was dim and only lit by the moon outside in the distance. Korra stepped closer and moved her hands up his broad chest to his shoulders.

"Mako?", she asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"About the idea of us…having…"

"Sex?"

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Well, what about it?", he asked touching the dip of her back.

"I…I have no clue about…anything really.", she confessed.

"Your parents never-"

"I never bothered to ask."

He nodded.

"So…could you-", she asked.

"Tell you about it?", he asked awkwardly.

"No. Well, show me?"

Silence met her words.

"Nevermind, it's a stupid question-"

"No, I would love to!"

He could feel his cheeks getting warm.

"I mean uh, yeah I can show you.", he answered.

She smiled before she leaned up to kiss him. Thunder clapped outside as their tongues met. Acting on instinct, Korra's hands went to tangle and run through Mako's restless black locks. He moaned from her comforting touch along his scalp. He held her tightly at the waist as he turned them to land on his bed. He towered over her as they got lost in their kisses.

"Mmhm-Mako?", she asked breaking their lip lock.

"Yeah?", he breathed.

"Have you ever…"

"No.", he answered quickly. "I wanted to wait for the right time."

She nodded. "If you don't feel like it's the right time-"

"Korra. I've wanted to do this with you for a long time.", he told.

Her eyes widen and her flush grew in pigment. He captured her lips again, and his hands began to roam over her toned body. After cupping her face, he went down her collarbone, to her sides, almost touching the sides of her breasts. And her reached her hips. He grabbed the edge of her tight blue top, and pulled it, breaking their kiss briefly to remove the clothing.

"You can touch me.", she grinned.

He smiled back as his warm hands went to rub along her toned stomach, and up to her bindings. She slid one hand under her back, and pulled the string away from her skin. Revealing her full plump breasts to him. Her buds were hard and a pink hue came on them in her mocha didn't realize he'd been staring for a bit until she began to cover herself with her arms. Thunder clapped again outside. He noticed her emotions and gently grabbed her wrist.

"You're so beautiful Korra.", he said breathlessly.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. As their lips moved together, Mako's thumbs went to massage at her buds. He broke their lip lock and started to suck her right tip. Korea gasped at the new sensation. But she moaned and sighed as his tongue made her feel relaxed and wonderful.

Then Korra pushed him up from her by the shoulders. She grabbed his scarf and tossed it to the side. She unbuttoned his coat, and he slid it off to the floor. All that was left was his tank top. She tugged at the edge of it signaling that she wanted it off.

Mako smirked as she grabbed the edge of the worn material and pulled it over his head. Korea ran her hand over his toned stomach in appreciation. Her soft fingers against him made his nipples harden, and he pressed her back into the mattress, returning to her lips.

As Korra's hands rubbed Mako's neck, his fingers raked down her own stomach and hooked his thumbs in her waist band.

"Go ahead.", she said between his kisses.

Mako pulled her sweat pants away as his kisses moved down her jaw to her neck. Once the fabric was at her knees, Korra kicked her boots off along with the rest of the pants. Mako's fingers continued down her skin to find her lower bindings drenched. Two of his fingers massage the lips of her heat through the soaked cloth. Korra groaned at the feeling.

Mako's urges started to get the better of him as he started to tear her bindings away. Korra swatted his hand away and pulled them away herself. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as her core was exposed to the cool air. Lightning flashed outside.

Mako licked behind her ear as her went through her curls to find her clit. He started to rub, Korra let out a small shriek at the new sensation. Mako shushed her and whispered relaxing words to her. He moved slowly on her clit, not wanting to rush her, ad trying to be gentle. But he lost his focus as Korra went to rub at the bulge in his pants. He hissed as Korra gave him a squeeze.

"Korra, please don't do that.", he said into her neck.

"Why?", she asked curiously.

"It's really sensitive.", he explained.

"What is?", she asked.

"My penis."

She heard that word before. Didn't know quite what it was, or what it looked like. But she had a wondering mind.

She started to pull at the waist of his pants, as his hands joined hers, he pulled his boxers with them. He kicked off his shoes as his cock sprung up. His length was up and hard. She looked down at him and her eyes widened. She didn't expect it to look like that.

"Um…", she said.

Mako left her neck once he heard her confused tone. He needed to remind himself she wasn't exactly used to all of this.

"We can stop if you want.", he said, thinking she might not be ready for this.

"No no, it's just…I'll get used to it.", she assured him.

He smiled as he pressed his lips back to hers. But quickly left as he went to the drawer next to the bed.

"What's that?", she asked as he opened a small foil object.

"Condom.", he answered as he pulled out the rubber object.

"What's it for?", she asked.

"Making sure you don't get pregnant.", he answered. "You know that-"

"Yes.", she answered in an annoyed tone. "I'm a girl Mako, I already know about all that stuff."

"Oh but you don't know how to have sex?", he asked.

"I didn't know how to do it! I know where babies come from and how they're made!", she retorted.

"How do you know that without getting the talk?", he asked.

"That was the talk for me! I wasn't gonna ask my parents how to have sex!", she exclaimed.

"Ok ok sorry!", he apologized.

"Just put it on ok.", she said.

He shook his head as he rolled the condom onto his cock. She was still being straddled by him and she was starting to get impatient. Lightning lit up the room once again.

Once it was on, Korra kissed him again, colliding they're tongues again. She could feel Mako pressing himself into her thigh. One of her hands went to gently rub up and down his length. He groaned and she smirked through the kiss.

"You're getting good at this.", he said breaking the kiss.

She laughed at his remark. Then she guided him towards her entrance. He pressed his tip into her clit again.

"You have to promise me you'll tell me if it hurts.", he said.

She stared right at him. The thunder clapped again.

"I promise."

His expression softened before he peeked down at them. As he touched his tip at her entrance, he looked back to her, asking her permission with his gaze. She nodded, and he slid in slowly. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp as he stretched her.

"You ok?", he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", she said. "I'm ok."

He slid slowly out of her, and slowly back in. Making sure not be rough with her.

"You can go faster Mako.", she told him.

He bit his lip. His urges made him want to plunge himself into her, but he knew better. He quickened his pace, and soon she started to groan in pleasure. He kissed her ear and down her chest as he pumped through her. Her fingers massaging his scalp as they ran through his hair.

"Korra.", he grunted.

"Faster.", she moaned.

Damn his urges. He did as she wished and slid quicker into her, hitting her upper wall. Once he did, she gasped.

"You alright?", he asked, worry flooding his tone.

"Mako, keep doing that."

He pumped into that spot again, and her neck arched into the pillow. He intwined their fingers together and their gazed locked again. After hit pumped into her spot one more time, whispered through a kiss.

"I love you so much Korra."

Lightning struck, the thunder clapped.

As their kisses hid their moans, Korra responded.

"I love you too."

And he pumped the quickest and deepest he could. The tightness in her stomach unraveled, and her walls convulsed tight around him. And then she could feel him throb as he orgasmed too.

The thunder was in tune with their actions.

He pulled out of her, quickly discarding the condom, and throwing it away in the bathroom. And then he came back to their bed, under the covers, and pulled her to his embrace.

"Wow.", she said breaking the silence.

"Thank you.", he said.

"What for?", she asked.

"Complimenting my work."

She playfully hit his shoulder in his embrace. Then she snuggled under his chin. He brushed his fingers through her hair that still held up in her hair pieces. As he gently pulled the back one out, Korra rose from her place in his neck.

"Hey!", she protested.

"I like you with your hair down.", Mako whined.

She pouted as she pulled the other two out for him.

"There lover boy.", she said throwing aside.

She scooted back to him and kissed him slowly. He broke the kiss after a bit and leaned his forehead on hers.

"You wanna spend the night?", he asked. "I don't think you can travel back on the ferry in the rain."

The water dripped on his window.

"Who said I was going back to the ferry?", she grinned.

He smiled before he pecked her lips. She returned the quick kiss before she turned Mako onto his back, and set her head on his pale smooth chest.

"So round 2?", Mako asked

"In a little bit.", she assured him.


End file.
